


Valentine's Day

by gongiwoo



Series: Holiday Fics [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongiwoo/pseuds/gongiwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So to celebrate Valentines Day which is coming soon I wrote this little Huntbastian thing! <br/>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So to celebrate Valentines Day which is coming soon I wrote this little Huntbastian thing!   
> Enjoy :)

Sebastian is allergic to flowers. 

They make him sneeze, hack and cough like he’s sick and he _hates_ them.

He only likes _one_ type of chocolate.

Dark chocolate from Jean Charles Rochoux in Paris is the _only_ chocolate he will eat, everything else tastes terrible in comparison so he doesn’t even bother with it at all.

He hates being serenaded.

It’s not like hates being sung to or anything, he loves music, but when someone sings and expects it to make him to fall madly in love with them? _Vas te faire encule._

So naturally Valentines Day is Sebastian Smythe’s personal idea of _hell_.

Right off the bat he gets six date proposals through out the day, more than one of them involving a guitar.  He turns every single one of them down, in his usual mildly insulting, snarky style. He opens his locker and is basically _crushed_ by all the shit that falls on top of him from “secret admirers” who he knows are probably past lays coming back to haunt him. Every single fucking couple in all of Dalton are being so disgustingly romantic that he can barely get from one class to the other without his ears being assaulted by some vow of undying love that makes him want to _puke_ and by the time he gets back to his dorm, he has hay fever and is ridiculously pissed off with the world.

“I swear if someone shoves one more flower bouquet in my face I am going to dip them and the flowers in _acid_ ” Sebastian growls as he storms into their dorm room

Hunter looks up from the book he’s reading and begins to laugh which only pisses him off more.

“What’s so funny?” snaps Sebastian as he watches his roommate toppled over the bed laughing his head off

“I’m sorry- it’s just you look so hilariously pissed off” he gasps between laughs

Sebastian huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m assuming you’re not a fan of Valentines Day?” asks Hunter finally recovering from his laughing fit

“There is a special place in hell reserved for whoever is responsible for this holiday”

Hunter snorts, “True but girls _love_ it, you give them some sappy card and boom instant lay”

“God I wish guys were like that” sighs Sebastian “I can’t even go out tonight because even the guys at Scandals turn in romantics and _sucks_ because I can’t even have any fun on this stupid holiday”

Sebastian pouts and Hunter begins to laugh again.

“Well I _would_ be prowling around Crawford but um it’s kind of lost it’s appeal,”

“Oh fuck, don’t tell me you’ve gotten all sentimental too” groans Sebastian flopping onto his own bed.

Hunter laughs, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Just a crush, he doesn’t even know I exist really”

Sebastian’s ears perk up at the word _“he”_ suddenly far more interested in the conversation.

“Oh my god, Hunter not even remotely bi-curious has gotten bitten by _the love bug_ ,” teases Sebastian

“Oh fuck off,” laughs Hunter

“So who is the guy that made you question it? He better be gorgeous”

“He is, but I’m not telling you”

Sebastian pouts again.

“Why?” whines Sebastian

“Because you would laugh in my face and then proceed to tease me about it for the rest of my life” says Hunter

“Is he in the Warblers?”

“Maybe”

“Gay?”

“Maybe”

“Does maybe mean yes?”

“Maybe”

“Does he have a boyfriend?”

“No”

“Hah! So maybe does mean yes”

“Maybe means maybe”

They continue like this for at least an hour before Sebastian, frustrated and tired decides that he just wants to _know_.

“Alright so let me get this straight-”

“Your not very good at that” quips Hunter

“Oh shut up” snaps Sebastian “Ok, so he’s in the Warblers, he’s gay, he’s on the lacrosse team, he doesn’t have a boyfriend, he speaks a foreign language and his eyes aren’t brown- who the fuck fits all those requirements?”

“You tell me,” says Hunter grinning slyly

“Fine, he’s in the Warblers which cancels out the rest of the school and he’s gay so that cancels out all the straight Warblers which leaves only Nick, Jeff, Michael, Alex, Trent and Max, no boyfriend which means Nick and Jeff are out and he’s on the lacrosse team which means Trent and Alex are out, so that leaves only Max and Michael but Michael can’t speak a foreign language and Max can speak German but has brown eyes so it doesn’t work!”

He lets out a frustrated sigh earning another laugh from Hunter.

“Think about it really hard for a minute” 

So Sebastian does, going through the list again and again in his head, making sure he hadn’t missed anybody but it comes up blank. There are only 15 Warblers counting himself-

And then it hits him.

In the Warblers? Check.  Gay? Check. No boyfriend? Check. He’s captain of the lacrosse team, he’s fluent in French and his eyes are green not brown.

“It’s me,” says Sebastian softly

Sebastian let’s the words hang in the air for a moment, not daring to look Hunter in the eye. Hunter was crushing on him and all he could think about was finding a way to not fuck everything up.

“Don’t make a big deal out of it Sebastian, it’ll go away eventually”

“I don’t want it to go away,” blurts out Sebastian without even thinking, his heart racing at a million miles an hour as he tries to figure out what he’s meant to say to this.

“Oh?” says Hunter suddenly getting up from his bed and beginning to walk over to him “And why not?”

Sebastian begins to panic unable to find the words to say what he so desperately wants to say as he lets Hunter sit next to him on the bed. 

“You can tell me to fuck off if you want but I’m going to kiss you now”

And without any other warning Hunter is kissing him, with so much passion that it takes Sebastian completely off guard. But it isn’t unpleasant at all. It’s kind of amazing and Sebastian’s brain almost short circuits and he can’t help the childish whimper that escapes him lips when Hunter finally does pull away.

“Just a crush?” asks Sebastian breathlessly

“No” says Hunter crashing their lips together again

Everything becomes more desperate and heated and frantic and Sebastian doesn’t realize how far things had actually gotten until he’s straddled on top of Hunter and he kind of just freezes.

“Is this really what you want?”

Hunter sighs, lacing their figures together.

“I this is all you’ll give me then, yes”

Sebastian frowns, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Look I get it, you don’t do feelings and all that so if this all I can get then I’m going to take it” 

“That’s not true”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I can do feelings Hunter, I just choose not too” sighs Sebastian “I don’t- I mean I’m not- I have trouble trusting people ok? I do like you a lot, I mean I’m not madly in love with you or anything- wait no that came out wrong- I just- merde this is not going well”

Hunter is laughing again, his eyes crinkling in at the corners as he looks up at him.

“Will you stop laughing at me?” snaps Sebastian

“I’m sorry it’s just too funny seeing you so flustered”

“I’m not flustered”

“You are too”

“Will you just shut up and kiss me Clarington?”

Hunter grins, wiggling his eyebrows stupidly making Sebastian laugh loudly.

“It would be my pleasure” 


End file.
